


You died!

by Lancenotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancenotfound/pseuds/Lancenotfound
Summary: Based of the stream where they tried to go to the nether but kept dying.Will take down if any CCs ask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	You died!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic :)

Dream groaned as he was killed again. This time it was George’s fault. 

They had been playing in the survival world for about an hour now. Dream kept killing George causing George to kill Dream back.

Dream looked at his screen which showed his death. “I’m going to mute myself one second” he said into his mic. “George you’re in so much fucking trouble”, George just laughed at that, “I’m not fucking joking, once the streams over youre in trouble” he cursed. George just laughed it off to make the viewers on the stream think dream was just mad,which he was but not just raging. 

He unmute himself and clicked respawn and continued playing. They tried to go back to the nether until George hit Dream into the lava. Dream was furious.

“Dream? are you there?” George laughed awkwardly. Dream was grabbing a bow and arrow to shoot George once he got back to the nether. He was fucking pissed, George kept killing him when they were just trying to get to the nether. 

Dream went through the portal and sat behind a small wall “George? can you bring me my stuff” “just come here and get it” “no i’ll just fall in the lava again”, this went on for a bit until they gave up. 

Dream died again, this time he slammed his fists on his desk and mute himself quickly. “George i swear to fucking god if you kill me one more fucking time i’m leaving. You’re in so much trouble already. When the streams over i’m punishing you” he cursed quickly. “Dream! they can hear you through my headset” George giggles innocently, “I don’t care, you’re a fucking slut for this shit” “Dream just respawn already”. Dream unmute himself and clicked respawn and they played for a bit more until they ended the stream as normal. 

Once the stream was over Dream told George the stay on call. “I’m sorry i made you mad, I didn’t mean to” George uttered, “I don’t fucking care, turn on your camera” “what? dream i thought you were joking”. “Well i fucking wasn’t. turn it on.” Dream grumbled, “o-okay” George set up his camera so it faced him and turned it on “is this better?”. “perfect, are you actually sorry for killing me?” Dream spoke calmly, “Yes, I'm really sorry Clay” George spoke. “Good. Take your pants off” “W-What why?” George would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly hard at how Dream was acting. “I’m punishing you, was I not clear enough earlier?” Dream asked, “no you were” George sighed and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers.

“Aim your camera down” Dream spoke. “O-okay” he leaned forward and moved his camera so it faced his half-hard dick. “Good boy, Do you have lube next to you?” Dream questioned, “Yes, are you going to turn your camera on?” George wanted to see his boyfriend as he spoke, “I might, use the lube”, George compiled and squirted some lube on his hand and wrapped his hand around his dick, he moaned softly. 

Dream palmed his dick before speaking, “Good boy, tell me when you’re about to cum” George just nodded and moved his fist up and down faster, Dream unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants and boxers and took his cock out. “C-can you turn on your camera? Please clay” George whimpered, “Sure baby boy ” Dream spoke as he angled his camera to his cock and turned it on. Dream wrapped a fist around his cock and began rubbing up and down slowly. George opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend's dick on the screen, his hips bucked and he moaned. “F-fuck Clay you’re so hot” He moaned out and moved his fist faster. Dream chuckled and thumbed the head of his dick. George let out soft moans as he fucked his fist, “I-i’m about to cum” George groaned, “Take your hand off” Dream demanded, “W-what?” “you heard me.”

George took his hand off and whined at the lost, “D-dream? Please let me cum”, Dream chuckled again and moved his fist faster “Quit begging me, you’ll cum when i tell you too”. George whined again and bucked his hips. It stayed like this for a bit until Dream spoke up “you can touch yourself now”, George quickly fisted his dick again and moaned “Thank you Sir”, “Sir? that’s new, i like it” Dream chuckled and rubbed his dick slower. Dreams' ears filled with the sound of George’s moans and the squelch of his fist. George’s hips started to move and his moans got higher, Dream noticed he was about to cum and told him to stop. George whined “p-please i really want to cum, i’ve been good right?”. “I already told you to stop begging, you're behaving now, get me off first then you can come” Dream spat. 

George blushed “i’m sorry for earlier, i-i just wanted to make you mad, y-you get hot when you demand me to do things, i-i like it”. “Good boy, tell me you’re a slut for me” Dream rubbed his cock faster. “I’m a slut for you sir, i-i like it when you tell me to d-do stuff, I’m only your slut sir” George whimpered. “G-good slut, Suck y-your fingers for me” Dream groaned as his hips bucked. George moved his hand to his lips before sucking on two of his fingers, he looked into Dreams eyes and moaned softly around his fingers. Dream grinded into his fist with a moan before he came all over his fist. “Touch yourself baby” Dream groaned before cleaning off his hand with a tissue. George took fingers out of his mouth and wrapped his fist around his dick and rubbed it fast. Tears filled his eyes at the pleasure as he moaned loudly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he came with a shout of dreams name . 

“Good boy George , you did so good baby” Dream spoke softly. George whimpered as he wiped off the cum off his stomach and hand, his cheeks were flushed as he let out a small sob. “Baby Boy ? George? why are you crying?” Dream questioned worryingly, “I wish you were here” George choked out as he sobbed. “Don’t cry baby, i wish i was there too, right now you need to sleep” George nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Text me when you wake up, alright baby?” George nodded again before wiping his tears away. “Goodnight Clay ” George spoke softly, “Goodnight george, love you” Dream said before George hung up. 

After George hung up Dream searched up flights to england, he couldn’t stand seeing his baby cry anymore, he needed to


End file.
